1. Field
The following description relates to an open service gateway initiative (OSGi), and more particularly, to a method of managing a bundle that is remotely installed by a controller device, by using an OSGi-based controlled device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of various communication devices, a first communication device may perform a function by cooperating with a plurality of other communication devices via a network so that the original functionality of the first communication device can be extended. Open service gateway initiative (OSGi) may be used to provide such an execution environment.
OSGi is a standard related to technology for dynamically installing new services into a network device and for executing the services. Controller devices that belong to a network may remotely install bundles in a controlled device, in which an OSGi service platform is installed, and may use services provided by the bundles.
Bundles are basic units which perform distribution and management in a network, include at least one OSGi service, and are managed by an OSGi framework. In other words, the OSGi framework provides a standardized execution environment for various applications (bundles). The general concept of OSGi is well known to one of ordinary skill in the art, and is described in various OSGi release documents. However, current OSGi technology does not provide a mechanism to map bundles that are remotely installed into an OSGi service platform to controller devices in which bundles are installed, and to manage the bundles and the controller device.